Major Findings We have completed all data collection and have published the clinical findings which demonstrated significant changes after exercise on the speed of voluntary and involuntary balance reaction time. We have completed analyses of the fMRI task and found that there were significant changes after the exercise program in the brain regions that sub serve balance in this population and these changes were correlated with clinical improvements. We are currently preparing a manuscript on these results for submission. Project Impact Statement This project has contributed to our fundamental understanding of brain injury and may lead to new treatments to enhance motor and/or psychological well-being and promote neural recovery in those with TBI. The use of fast speed elliptical training is based on recent evidence on the fundamental role of exercise in neural repair and recovery of function across multiple brain subsystems (motor, sensory, cognitive, emotional, etc.). This project also has strong relevance to the intent and mission of the CNRM which is to create bridges across federal institutional efforts to advance the scientific study of traumatic brain injury, with a specific interest in the potential for neural plasticity and recovery of pre-injury functioning. This pilot project has lead to the design of a randomized clinical trial comparing this more moderate exercise to higher intensity aerobic exercise in individuals with TBI that is currently underway.